Hunter's Long Coat
The Hunter's Long Coat first appeared in the Fallout 4https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_4 DLC "Far Harbor"https://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Harbor_(add-on). The outfit was worn by Old Longfellow only, complete with a matching hat (also found in Fallout 76). Finding the Long Coat The Hunter's Long Coat is considered a very rare cosmetic item due to the rarity of the vendor that sells it. The Wandering Responders Protectron can spawn in various random event locations around the Forest (needs confirmation), most notably next to the Charleston Station. Getting the robot to spawn is sometimes a difficult process as the game has a wide list of possible random events that can spawn instead of the vendor. Known methods of forcing a spawn can be found below, but even once you get the robot to spawn, there is still a chance said robot will not offer the Hunter's Long Coat (as the robot has a variety of cosmetics that it offers for sale). Forcing a Random Spawn The vendorbot known to carry the Hunter's Long Coat is part of a random event list for the Forest region, but you can attempt to force a random event to spawn, giving you a possibility of spawning the bot, and thus a chance to buy the coat. By following the steps below, you can force a random event at Charleston Station. # Fast Travel to Charleston Station (found near Poseidon Energy, south of Flatwoods) # After spawning in, face south and walk along the train tracks until you reach the red train bridge (has a downed telephone pole leaning over it) # Walk across the bridge until you reach dirt # Turn back around and walk back across the bridge # Once across the bridge, facing north now, there will be a shack to the right. Behind this shack will spawn a random event # If the event is not the one you are looking for (responders Protectron Vendor), hop servers and start the process again The Protectron you are looking for will be a white robot with a responders logo. It can sometimes spawn with two Eyebot companions, they will not be hostile to you. This is not to be confused with other random events that spawn robots; including, but not limited to, a normal responderbot that is not a vendor, an eyebot playing music for mice, an eyebot with a warning message, and so on. Some random events that spawn often have hordes of enemies (most often ghouls, Super Mutants, or hostile robots), so make sure to not try this method unprepared to fight. This method can often take multiple hours (some even went for days) before it can work, it is completely random what event will spawn each time you do it. Confirmation needed, but you can not get an event to spawn twice on the same server in the same spot, so you must "Server Hop" to activate the area more than once. To "Server Hop", you must leave the server and re-enter the game. You can do this by entering your map, clicking the social option in the top right corner, then clicking on the box with your name and Avatar at the very top of your social list, then clicking "Leave World". NOTE: If using this method to force a random event spawn, know that if another player (or yourself) has their camp too close to the spawn location (the small shack and pond), the game will cancel the random event spawn all together and thus will deactivate the spawn location entirely. If you spawn in and there is a camp there, you must hop to a different server where the spawn has not been deactivated due to a nearby camp. Gallery FO4FarHarbor_Longfellow_Full.jpg|Concept art Category:Outfits Category:Nautical Category:Military